The Adventures of Axel, Roxas and Xion
by Little Girl Red
Summary: A series of connected drabbles about the untold tales of Axel Roxas and Xion. Warnings this story contains spoilers for 358/2 days, and spanking in later chapters. Only Chapter 2 is rated T, the rest if K plus
1. Day 17 What is Larxene

**This is basically a story about the days that the new game 358/2 days skipped. So for the people that have not played the game and don't mind spoilers I'm going to give a brief summary of what happened in the game, when I feel its needed, so that they are not confused. Let me tell you know that these summaries WILL contain spoilers**

**Warnings, this story will contain parental disciplinary spanking, more than once in later chapters. If that's not your cup of tea, then you can feel free to skip over those chapters, I will give warnings, or if you don't want to have anything to do with that than go ahead and hit the back button.**

**Game Summary – **_**Roxas joins the organization, with no memories of his past self, and can barely remember his first six days. On his seventh day fourteenth member Xion joined, and on that same day he went out on his first mission and meant Axel who turned into his mentor. After there mission Axel bought him some ice-cream telling him it was the "Icing on the cake." Roxas spent the next seven days in training, and also learning about who he was and what the organization goal was. On his first real, real mission he and Axel became friends and decided to meet up on the clock tower to eat ice-cream after every mission.**_

* * *

**Day 17 – What is Larxene**

In the small quiet town of Twilight, where it never gets dark, but never gets light either. It always remains in the in-between time of twilight. As the day started drawing to a close, the people milling about started to head back home. The children were being called in by there parents for dinner. The different shops were closing up for the day. Two lone figures, unnoticed by everyone else, sitting atop of the high tower were the only ones that didn't seem to be getting ready to end the day.

A closer look at them, you saw that they were two male figures, one considerable older than the other; both clothed in a black leather coat with black pants underneath. Both holding half eaten ice-cream sticks.

"So how was your mission today?" the older one asked, his hair flaming red, and spiked in all direction that undoubtfully defied gravity. Underneath his green eyes displayed two of the same color triangle shaped tattoos.

The younger boy just looked over at the other with his bright ocean blue eyes, contemplating his answer while taking another bite of the blue ice-cream. His other hand went up to run through his unruly blonde hair that that spiked and defied gravity much the same way as the older one, but was still not quite as spiky as the red head, "Ok I guess," was what he finally decided to answer.

The older male looked back over at him, "What did you do?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably, "I … I had to eliminate some watchers in Twilight town with Larxene." This was what was causing the younger boy so uneasy. Larxene had said something to him today that got him thinking.

He really wanted to ask the older man a question, but felt embarrassed because he knew that it was probably something that everyone should know and he didn't because he didn't have any memories from his other life, "Axel, can I ask you something?"

Axel took another bite of the ice-cream, looking away from the boy back at the beautiful sunset, "Sure Roxas, anything."

"Y-you promise you won't laugh?"

"You can't really laugh without a heart."

"Right," Roxas said looking down at his ice-cream and flushed red, "What is Larxene?"

Axel forehead wrinkled with confusion, he looked curiously at the boy, "I don't understand your question Rox."

"Well … Larxene looks different from me and you. Not that we look exactly the same, but Larxene's chest pops out, and her body figure is different than ours. So what I'm wondering is if Larxene is different than us?"

"Well," Axel started before biting off the rest of his ice-cream, "Larxene is what you call a girl."

"A girl?" Roxas tried the word out. It was unfamiliar to his lips, "Than what are we?"

"We're guys, or boys. Both mean the same thing."

"Oh … what's different about girls and guys."

Axel suddenly looked uncomfortable, not sure how much detail he wanted to go into this, "Well …" he started carefully, "It's like you said, a girls chest pops out and ours doesn't." Axel was drawing the conclusion that, at some point in the near future, _someone _was going to have to give Roxas 'the talk.' He just hoped that that someone wasn't him.

Thankfully Roxas decided to except that answer, and went back to eating his ice-cream, "But, Larxene was really mean on our mission today, when I asked her why she just said that it was something that I could never understand. What did she mean by that?"

Axel knew what she meant, rumors were flying around the organization that it was that time of month for Larxene and to stay away from her. But he really didn't want to start this topic, it could too easily lead toward awkward question that would lead to even more awkward conversations. He eventually decided to half answer the question and hope that it satisfy's the kid, "Ok, once every mouth something happens to a girls body that makes them really mean for a few days. In Larxene's case even, even more mean that usual."

"Oh, ok," Roxas replied with a smile, "Thanks for not laughing Axel."

"Sure thing kid."

* * *

**Well here's my first drabble. The character may be OCC at times, but I'll try to keep them in character. If anyone has idea's for different drabbles or would just like to see something happen, you can make suggestions, and I'll most likely do it. Just make sure that it doesn't involve yaoi, or goes too much out side of the plot. I admit that this may not follow exactly the way the game goes.**


	2. Day 18 A Girl or a Slut

**Day 18 – A Girl or a Slut**

* * *

Roxas was on a mission with Axel in Twilight Town, having to collect hearts. There weren't very many heartless around. Defiantly not enough to meet there quota, so in a desperate attempt to find more heartless Axel led Roxas to the darker part of Twilight Town. The slums you may call it, where the street rats and druggies loitered.

Axel knew from experience that this was a spot where you can always find heartless, he just hesitated to bring innocent number XIII down here. But they were running out of time and needed to make there quota soon, but there wasn't a heartless in sight. Surprisingly when they entered the dark ally that led into the ghettos, there wasn't any heartless there either.

Roxas glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings. Everyone was off in the shadows most in whispered conversations. There were several, what Roxas now knew were girls standing around, some talking with other men as if making arrangements of some sort.

"Wait here Rox," Axel said and went to speak to someone off in the distance.

"Hey there, have you seen any dark shadowy monsters running around?" he asked.

One of the girls standing around, about the same age as Roxas caught site of the blonde and nudged another girl next to her, and pointed at him. "M'm M'm, I'd like a piece of that hunk of meat," the second girl whispered.

Roxas caught on to what Axel was doing and walked over to a young woman maybe a year or two older then him. She was dressed in a strapless top that showed too much cleavage, and a skirt that was probably a little too high. But Roxas being as innocent as he was didn't realize how inappropriately she was dressed and asked her anyway, "Um excuse me, can I ask you a question."

"Look here buddy, just because your really cute doesn't mean I'm going to give you any discounts. I charge 50 munny per customer per night, 45 if we do it at my place."

Roxas had absolutely no idea what she was talking about and gawked at her, "Aaaaa?"

"All right fine, 15 per night, but that's my final offer."

"Sorry, he's not interested," Axel out of nowhere showed up and grabbed Roxas by the arm, "Now get out of here slut."

"Ok, Ok," the girl said raising her hands up in surrender, "But if you change your mind cutey, that come on back here without your friend and I'll give you a night to remember," she winked at Roxas before walking off. Axel dragged the confused blonde in the other direction.

"What did she want me to do Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Trust me; you don't need to know," the red head replied, "I thought I told you not to talk to anyone."

"No you didn't."

Axel thought for a second, then he realized that the boy was right, "Well I should have. Come on I found out where some heartless are lurking."

Axel indeed found out where tons of heartless were. There were able to meet there quota in a matter of minutes. Once the last heartless was defeated, the two nobodies watched the heart fly away toward Kingdom Hearts. "So you want to head to the station tower?" Axel asked.

Roxas glanced down at his shredded cloak that was almost falling off his body, the heartless weren't very nice to him today, "Let me go back to the castle and get a change of clothes."

"Ok, I'll buy your ice-cream and meet you up at the tower."

Roxas RCT'd to the dark corridor, while Axel went to the ice-cream parlor and bought two Sea Salt Ice-Cream bars. Then he went up the tower and sat down on the edge and waited for Roxas to show up. It took a lot longer than he expected for Roxas to return, just when he was started to think that Roxas wasn't going to be coming back, the boy showed up. The only thing was that he was wearing a new uniform, but he was also sporting a split lip, and a black eye.

"Wow Roxas, what the hell happened?" Axel asked as Roxas sat down on the edge next to his friend.

"I somehow made Larxene really mad."

"I know Larxene can be really mean, but she wouldn't beat anyone up unless you really pissed her off somehow. What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"It couldn't have been nothing, what happened right before she attacked you?"

"Well, we were passing by in the hall, and I called her a slut then she got really mad and hit me."

Axel almost couldn't believe his ears, he was surprised that the kid was still alive, "You. Called. Her. A. Slut?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied obviously confused as to why Axel seemed so shocked by this, "What's wrong?"

"Rox, what possessed you to call her a slut?"

"Well … you called that other girl a slut, so I thought that was another way to saying girl. Like how guys and boys mean the same thing."

"Roxas!" Axel said exasperated, and put his head into a hand as a headache approached, "A slut is a very cruel way to refer to a girl; you call someone that in a normal conversion. Just think about it this way, never call a girl a slut unless you know what a slut is."

"So then what's a slut?"

"The only thing I'm telling you is that the girl in the ally you were talking to, is a slut. Now I don't want to hear anymore about it, let's go back to the castle and I'll help you get cleaned up."

The both stood up and Axel created a dark corridor that led back to the castle, Roxas didn't say this to Axel but he figured that a slut was a girl that always hung around in the slums, and offered you strange offers.

* * *

**Thank you all for the nice reviews, they made me happy. I upped the rating for this chapter. I was just trying to think of an idea for this day, thought of this one and thought it was funny so I did it. This was probably be the only chapter in the entire story that earns T rating.**


	3. Day 19 Nobodies Can Cry

**Warning: There is parental spanking in this chapter, if you don't like, then you should skip this chapter, it won't hurt. This story is more along the lines of connected oneshots that you can read separately.**

**Day 19 – Nobodies Can Cry**

Roxas walked into the grey area that morning, and walked over to Saïx, to get his mission assignment, "Roxas you will be going with Axel today."

At hearing those words, Roxas glanced over at the tall red head lazing around on one of the many couches in the gray area. "Axel already has the mission assignment papers, you two may leave when you're ready, just report to me," Saïx continued.

The boy just nodded ok, and walked over to his friend, "Morning, Axel," he greeted with a smile.

Axel just looked at him and gave his usual smirk, "Hey kiddo."

"Don't call me that," Roxas pouted childishly.

The older nobodies smile only widened, "So you got everything ready to go?"

"I think so, what's the mission?"

"To defeat an unidentified heartless."

"Sounds easy enough," Roxas replied with a hint of smugness in his voice, "I've gotten pretty good at using the keyblade, and could probably do it all by myself."

"Don't get cocky Rox, they assign partners for a reason, and you're still in training," the older one warned.

"Ok, ok, now let's go," the blonde looked like he didn't even listen to his friend's advice.

"Alright go report to Saïx."

* * *

"Roxas would you hurry up, stop dragging your feet!" Axel called to the boy that seemed to be getting distracted by everything, and was noticeable falling behind.

"Sorry, Axel I'm coming!" Roxas called and ran to catch of with the older mans pace. The mission had been pretty boring for the blonde. Axel had mostly done everything, as far as figuring out where the heartless was; he was just standing around while the older nobody asked questions.

They had eventually figured out that the heartless was probably in the underground tunnels of twilight town, "We should probably load up on more potions before we head in there, "Axel decided, "Who knows what we're in for."

"Why don't I go ahead and you catch up with me," Roxas suggested.

"No," the red head replied without much thought, "Don't worry we'll get to fighting soon enough."

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child, Axel never seemed to let him have any fun, granted they had only known each other for two weeks, but it someone seemed a lot longer then that. They stopped in front of a little shop in the tram common area, "I'll go by the potions, you wait here," Axel ordered.

The boy sighed and tried to wait patiently, but seen found himself, bobbing up and down on his heels impatiently. A sudden scream made him swing his head around to look at the source of the noise. A woman came running out of one of the underground entrances, like death was on her heals and covered in blood. Several people came running over to help her, all asking what happened, "A MONSTER, IT WAS A MONSTER!" she screamed.

The blonde kid gasped, it had to have been the heartless. This was getting out of control, why did Axel have to take so long, he had only just gotten into the long line to pay, with an arm load of potions and ethers. It was taking too long, by the time his friend got back half the town would be dead, he had to do something. Running up to the entrance of the store, "Axel, I'm heading over there, meet me there ok!" he yelled to the older nobody and then ran off without waiting for an answer, unfortunately Axel did hear him.

Roxas ran through the underground railroads, in search of the heartless. He went from room to room, with his keyblade drawn out and kept his guard up. Just when he was thinking that the heartless may have gone to some other world.

WHAM!

The small organization member was promptly thrown off his feet. He flew through the air and landed hard against the opposite wall, his blonde covered head banging against the concrete with a loud **crack!** He fell to the ground, his knees crumbling under his weight. The world swayed before him, as he head pounded with pain. Through the boys blurred vision he was able to make out the biggest heartless he had ever seen.

It was basically a huge flexible blob, which could probably squeeze through any opening even if it was a crack in the wall. Roxas held his head with one hand trying to get the world to stop spinning, after a few tried he was able to stand, though unstably. Thankfully the heartless seemed to be ignoring him, as long as he didn't attack. The blonde steadied himself against the wall for a minute, then when he got his bearings strait he went running to land a blow on the blob.

He hit it three times, before thrown back again. But this time he didn't get up, his could see the traces of black outlining his vision, but he forced himself to stay conscious. Then very suddenly all the pain went away at once. He looked up to see Axel looking at him with a concerned face. A look of relief fell onto his face as Roxas looked up at him, "You alright Roxas?"

"Yeah, now I am. Thanks … and sorry about not listening to you."

Axel's eyes narrowed in disappointment, "We'll talk about that later, now lets just kill that heartless."

Roxas grinned, "Alright," he said and stood up summoning his keyblade, which had disappeared long ago.

The two nobodies were able to kill the heartless after a while. Roxas landed the last hit before is screamed out and melted into the ground, releasing a red heart that floated up to the sky and disappeared. The boy grinned at his friend for there victory, but it was wiped away when he noticed that the red head was glaring at him. He opened his mouth to say sorry again but Axel beat him to it, "Lets RTC," he replied.

Roxas knew that his was in trouble, and wisely decided to hold off on asking if they were going to get ice-cream. He had never gotten in trouble before, at least not that he could remember. He did that that when you got in trouble, than you were usually punished, and couldn't remember any experience with punishment, but figured that it wasn't pleasant. He knew that there were many different forms of punishment, and the only one he had ever seen was when Demyx got in trouble with Xaldin, and Saïx made him go on extra missions as punishment.

They went through the dark corridor, and Axel brought Roxas to his room. He then proceeded to him the longest lecture he had never thought could happen. It wouldn't of been half as bad if Axel had yelled at him, but he didn't raise his voice once. His disappointed tone was torture, and by the time the lecture was over he felt about in inch tall, "I'm sorry Axel," Roxas apologized looking down at his feet in shame.

"You know I'm going to have to punish you right?" Axel asked the boy.

Roxas nodded slowly, the memory of when Demyx got in trouble coming back to him, "Are you going to have Saïx give me extra missions?" he asked softly.

"No I'm going to punish you myself," Axel walked past the boy and closed the room door, and locked it.

Going back over to where the boy was standing Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and dragged him over to the bed. Roxas not knowing what was about to happen followed willingly. He sat down on the bed and pulled on the kid arm so that he fell over his lap. The pyro then positioned the boy so that his stomach lay on his knees and his backside raised high in the air.

Roxas immediately noticed how venerable his rear end felt in this position, "Axel, what are you going to do?" he asked completely oblivious that his defenseless little backside was about to get a peppering that it never thought would get.

Axel raised an eyebrow, fully understanding now that Roxas had no idea what was about to happen to him. Well he was sure going to be in for a rude awakening, "I'm going to spank you."

"Spank … what's that?" the kid asked.

"You'll soon find out," Axel grabbed the end of the black organization uniform and rolled it up to the boys back to revile his slack covered backside.

"Do I have to be in this position?"

"Afraid so Rox," was the last thing Axel said before bringing his hand down to slap the boy across his backside.

"Ouch- Axel that hurt!" Roxas cried throwing his hand back to cover his backside.

Axel wasn't thrown off in the least bit; he grabbed the boys hand and held it down at the small of the his back. Once his hand was safely out of harms way, Axel swatted his rear again making Roxas let out an involuntary cry, "Axel stop, that hurts!"

The red head tuned out the kids cries, only focusing on the task at hand. It wasn't long before Roxas started to feel a strange stinging sensation in his eyes. His vision blurred as his blue orbs filled with water then start to drip down his cheeks. A forced gasp of breath then strangled its way through the boy's throat and out of his mouth. Then another breath fell from his lips, it started a chain reaction of hard gasps to force its way out of the blondes mouth. Pretty soon his breathing became uncontrollable, loud cries fell from his lips with the water falling from his eyes, rolling down his cheek and onto the floor like a river.

Roxas now knew why this was a punishment. Axel was hurting him badly and more than that it was causing something really strange to happen to him. It was making his breath come out in gasps along with water falling from his eyes. Why was it making that happen to him? One thing he knew for sure was that he didn't like it.

Once the boys backside was stinging uncomfortably, Axel stopped spanking him and gently lifted him back to his feet, undoing his pants and bringing them down to his knees; his boxers following, being careful not to injure him in the process. Oh know, Axel wasn't about to start hitting him with his pants down, it hurt enough with his bottom clothed, "Axel please leave those up, it'll hurt more," Roxas pleaded weakly.

"That's the point Rox," Axel replied sternly, and forced the boy over his knee again, trapping one of his arms in-between himself and Axel's stomach. And his other hand pinned again to his back.

Axel took his black leather glove off with his teeth, landed a loud smack to the boy's rear cheeks, drawing out a loud shriek from the boy, who in turn started kicking his legs in an attempt to wiggle free from Axel's grip. All the weird stuff happening to his body caused the hiccups to start; oh he could only hope that Axel would stop soon, "Axel please stop I'm sorry!" All the kicking he was doing only resulted in the boy kicking off his pants to the floor below.

Axel continued to turn the boys pale backside deep red, another few minutes. He lifted one leg up to expose Roxas's undercurves and landing hard smacks to the tender flesh, making the boy scream loudly. The blonde couldn't believe how much it hurt when Axel hit there, but it felt like the older nobody was bringing his fire element to his backside. At the end Roxas finally fell limp form exhaustion, only enough strength to plead for Axel to stop, "Please, Axel stop … I'll never be bad again!"

At hearing that, Axel decided that it was about time to draw to a close, mostly because of how serious Roxas sounded. He'd heard many times what children would say to get a punishment to stop, and you could always tell that they were just empty promises. Roxas was the first one that sounded really sincere, though he knew that it would never happen. It was impossible for someone to never get in trouble again. He landed three more hard smacks to the boy's chubby cheeks then stopped.

Roxas had never felt like this before in his nonexistent life, he felt Axel help him to his feet. The organization coat fell back to the ground covering his flaming backside. He brought one of his arms to wipe the tears away from his eyes, but they were only replaced with more tears. His nose was running like a fountain, Roxas didn't even try to stop it. Axel dug through his pockets until he found his small package of tissues he always carried around, and offered the boy a few of them. Roxas accepted them and gently wiped the mucus running from his nose, then blew it.

The boy was thrown off by the sudden desire to be held and comforted. He suddenly jumped at Axel clinging onto him for dear life, "Hold me Axel," he demanded weakly, crying harshly into his friend chest.

Axel was taken aback by this action at first, but quickly composed himself and rapped one arm around the younger nobody, squeezing him closer to his body. His other hand moved to rub slow soothing circles on the kids back. Something came over Roxas as he realized that Axel wasn't even punishing him anymore, yet his breath was still coming out in gasps, and the water was still falling from his eyes in steams completely soaking Axel's cloak, which made him think that something was horribly wrong with him.

With that thought in his head, it only make his breathy gasps come out more harshly which made his eyes fill with even more water. With out realizing it, Roxas was screaming loudly into Axel's chest, from his overload of confusion and pain, as his backside still stung horribly. The boy made a mental note not to sit down for awhile, if of course he made it through this alive, which he was starting to doubt.

"Shhhhhh," Axel cooed softly, gently rocking back and forth, with the trembling form still in his arms; trying to calm down his hysterical friend, "Shhhhhh calm down Roxas …. It's all over, just calm down."

"A-A-Axel, I- I think I'm d-dy-ing," Roxas said in-between gasps of breath, and then looked up at his friend with watery eyes.

"No you're not Rox, what gave you that idea?" Axel asked, wiping away some of the water that was trailing down his cheeks.

"I'm- I'm n-not bre-breathing n-n-nor-mly, and th-there's water f-falling form my eyes. Th-th-that's not n-normal."

Axel had to force himself not to laugh, "Roxas, that's called crying. Nothing bad happens to you from crying; in fact it's considered a normal thing to do. At least to people that have hearts, but nobodies can cry also."

"So … I'm crying right now?"

"Yep, and there's nothing wrong with it."

"I … I d-don't like crying Axel."

The read head smiled, "Don't worry, no one can cry forever. It'll pass sooner or later."

Roxas buried his face in Axel's cloak and cried some more, already feeling a little better now that he knew that he was crying and that it wasn't hurting him at all. The sobs soon started to slow down and exhaustion swept over the boy making him cling tighter to the taller male for support, "Axel … mhh tired."

Axel's hand, which had been rubbing the blondes back the entire time stopped suddenly, "Not surprising … why don't you lie down and take a nap." Roxas agreed, and Axel helped him lay down on his bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. I got bogged down in school work, then on top of that I was having a hard time writing this one because it's my first time writing a spanking scene.**

**Special thanks to ****kara hikaru for helping me out with this one.**


	4. Day 20 The Day After

**Day 20 – The Day After**

* * *

Roxas didn't wake up again until the next day, and was confused to find himself in his own bed, when he couldn't remember falling asleep there. He was lying on his stomach and turned over to lie on his back. A light burning pain erupted on his backside when it made contact with the mattress. He sucked air through his teeth in a hiss at the pain, and all at once the memories of yesterday came upon him.

The boy looked down in shame; remember how he disappointed Axel which was the reason why he spanked him. Then remembering the actually spanking itself, he shuddered at how horrible it was. He never wanted to experience that again, and it was a punishment. He'd drawn the conclusion in his mind that he would just never get in trouble again. If he never got in trouble than he would never get punished again. He felt a little better with that though in his mind, he would never disappoint Axel again.

But what would Axel say when he saw him; he tried to think of the last time he saw Axel. He had let him sleep in his bed, but now Roxas was in his own bed. How had he gotten there? Did Axel bring him in here when he wanted to go to bed.

Deciding that that was the reason, Roxas closed the matter and got up from bed to head to the gray area. It was time to confront Axel, what would the red head say to him. Maybe he would still be angry and decide to spank him again. With those thoughts now in his head, Roxas now looked like he was head to be executed. Axel was the first person he saw when he entered the Gray Area. The boy was careful to look at his feet when the older nobody approached him, "Hi-ya Roxas," he greeted cheerfully.

"………." Roxas didn't reply.

"Come on, quit acting like such a zombie."

Roxas forced himself to look up at his friend, "I'm sorry Axel," was the only thing he could think of saying.

"Sorry about what?" Axel looked confused.

"Sorry about yesterday …"

"Yesterday? Why are you thinking about yesterday?" Axel asked while smirking knowingly, "You need to stop living in the past Rox, and start thinking about the here and now."

The look Axel was giving him, clearly said that all was forgiven and he didn't need to bring up again. This made the blonde smile widely, "You better go and get your mission assignment from Saïx, he's giving you the evil eye," Axel suggested.

* * *

**Ok, it's short and sweet. Right?**


End file.
